


Partners in crime

by 051996_KOGIII



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No smut sorry LMAO, Weapons, ligtht weapon use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/051996_KOGIII/pseuds/051996_KOGIII
Summary: A group of 13 men roam the streets of Seoul, new faces passing them day by day not expecting the secrets they hide behind their oddly kind smiles. No one suspects the crimes happening once the sun goes down to be them.By day, they're helping everyone and anyone they can to keep their criminal profile low.By night, you can't even recognize them.





	1. 01

Loading [??]’s POV….  
Location: present

I can’t help but wonder how I got here.. Why am I suddenly alone when just 3 weeks ago I was surrounded by 12 of my best friends? The nights seem to get cooler as the days go by, not hearing the extra voices while I sat silently going over our plans in my head for the last time before we headed out. 

Just 3 weeks ago I had 12 brothers but now? Now I’ve left the country. I made a new identity for myself. I’m sitting on a rooftop, alone, at 4 in the morning. The cold winter breeze flowing through my hair with every passing minute. I’m sitting here alone, wondering how different it would be if I could have done a better job at helping everyone flee our last target location. Would we be on the same path? Would we all take different paths and leave everything in the past? Would we all stick together and better ourselves? All questions I’ll never get answers to. All questions that will forever live in the back of my mind. I should’ve done better.

~

Loading [Hongjoong]’s POV….  
Location: past

We’ve been in this ‘career’ for a year now, you know.. Robbing banks, stores, anything we can, really. We have a team of 13 people who all have different skills. Take Seonghwa as an example; he’s been street racing since he was 18, hence why he’s one of our drivers. We know, most of the time, we can count on him to get us away from the scene before authorities start showing up. We have a solid team set up, everyone has their positions but despite that we all get in on the action. 

At this point in time we’ve probably robbed 3 major banks, countless stores and even rich peoples homes. If people knew about our lifestyle choice, they might wonder ‘why?’ and honestly.. We don't know either. The first time we did it.. I remember it like it was yesterday. The adrenaline we felt afterwards was oddly addicting, so we kept going and now we’re here, and we have yet to be caught.

~

Time: 7:18 pm Location: Headquarters

“Last chance, does anyone have any idea for our next target? And don’t you dare say The Bank of Seoul again.” I made the statement firm, turning back to the table in which everyone was sitting at reading over paperwork and blueprints. Donghun vocalized a dragged out sigh, scratching right above his ear with the pen he held in his hand, “it’s been 6 months,” San started, everyone turning their attention to male figure who was now raising himself from his seat, possibly so he could get his point across. “6 months since we last struck there, that is” he made his way over to the board that sat behind me looking over some of the sheet that hung from it. “I get we’re trying to lay low or whatever but 6 months is a long time when you think about it, that’s half a year.” San finished, spinning on his heels to face all of us.

“If I may,” Yuchan spoke up, lifting his hand slightly before dropping it back on the table, a light thud following his action. His eyes rolled slightly, possibly unintentionally as he sighed. “Though 6 months is a long time, that’s a very suspicious time length to have two robberies in.. Especially at a place with as much security as The Bank of Seoul.” he contined “point is, if we were to target that bank again after this short amount of time, it’d look suspicious and we’d have more people trying to hunt down who did it. We got into the bank last time out of pure luck, we we’re even luckier to even get away. Do you really want to risk getting caught? Again?” Yuchan finished. “Thank you, Yuchan” I added, he shot back a small nod in response. 

“We could just leave town, you know.. Drive to a different city, strike there and flee the area before anyone gets the chance to report it.” Yeosang’s voice sounded unamused “we’d need blueprints,” Wooyoung stated, earning 5 different glares. “You’ve clearly learned nothing in the past year,” Sehyoon spoke, flipping open his laptop. “Sehyoon” Junhee’s tone warned, Sehyoon raised a hand in defense before he started typing, what seemed like paragraphs onto his keyboard.

Less than 5 minutes pass and he found our target. 

“There’s a bank 4 hours north from us, 2 stories to it, closed at 6 pm, if we leave at 10 pm we could get there by 2 am, wait maybe half hour, break in, take what we can and leave before sunrise.” Sehyoon spun his laptop around to view a picture of said bank. “What about the blueprint?” Junhee question, with one click and a tab switch, it revealed a complete blueprint, filled with all the information they needed. Sehyoon spun his laptop back around and with another click he printed out the multiple, 3 to be exact, page blueprint - setting them on the table after they finished.

“It’s almost 7:30, if we want to do this we better start planning now, the clock is ticking, we have less than 3 hours” Yeosang voiced. Mingi silently agrees with a nod. Junhee looks back at me with a ‘should we?’ look, I stand silent for a minute, thinking everything through. I make direct eye contact with the older, replying with a simple nod. 

“Wooyoung, Jongho, you’re planning with us, if we need anymore help we’ll notify the rest of you” I said, “Actually, Sehyoon and Yuchan stay back, we’re gonna need you two to get as much information on this bank as possible.” With that everyone stood from their seats and made their ways out of the room, excluding the few that stay back with us.

The next 2 hours were spent collecting information and planning our way in but also our way out..


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light wowkwan fluff

Loading [Byeongkwans]’s POV….  
Time: 7:30 pm

Lowering myself onto the couch almost felt like a chore, my body ached in ways I couldn’t explain and we haven’t even went on the heist yet. I let my head fall on the back of the couch and closed my eyes as my stomach began acting up, I felt my cheeks heat up as a small bead of sweat traveled down the side of my face, dripping off as it neared my jaw.

‘Why now?’ I thought to myself. ‘I was fine before the meeting, why am I suddenly ill?’ I moved my hand onto my stomach as I began rubbing small circles with my thumb. My eyes flutter open as I raise my head, my first instinct was to reach my phone so I can text Sehyoon. He’s the only one I needed right now, that’s normal when I feel sick though.. 

I pressed down on the home button of my phone, instantly opening mine and Sehyoon’s text messages. Despite knowing he was helping gather information, I just…. Needed him.

Loading [Sehyoon]’s POV….

I had the pen I was holding, lightly placed between my teeth as I searched for the answers we we’re desperate for, that is until I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I snapped out of my concentration as I removed the pen from my mouth and reached for my phone.

It was Byeongkwan texting me. 

Texts read:  
B: I dont feel good  
S: ??  
S: Physically? Mentally?  
B: Physically  
B: My stomach's turning  
B: I don't know why :(  
S: Are you maybe nervous for tonight??  
B: idk..  
S: I'll be there in a second..

We went back and forth for less than a minute before I lifted myself from my seat - placing my phone back in my pocket. “Where are you going?” Hongjoong sounded, taking me by surprise. “Byeongkwan needs me, he’s not feeling well” I stated “is he okay?” Hongjoong questioned, I nodded. “He’ll be fine” “Can you send Yeosang in then?” I nodded again and left the room.

I paced down the hall to the sitting area in which everyone populated, with a tap on Yeosang’s shoulder, he knew immediately what it meant and was on his way. I glanced over at the couch where Byeongkwan sat, his face was visibly red. Before walking over to him, I grabbed my bag then sat down beside him. I turned my body to face him as I gently placed my hand over his cheek - gently stroking with my thumb, he was hot to the touch.

“Hey, what’s going on?” I spoke softly as I examined his face. He responses with a shrug, falling forward onto my shoulder. It hurts seeing him like this, no matter how many times it happens, my heart still aches knowing he’s not feeling well. With a soft sigh the hand that was previously on Byeongkwan’s cheek was now playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.  
“When did the feeling start?” I finally questioned, “right after the meeting” Byeongkwan was quick to reply. Just what I thought, his nerves were getting to him again. I place a light kiss on the crown of his head and rub his back lightly. His previous tense muscles seem to have loosen at this point, his breathing was heavy yet began going back to normal. 

“You’ll be okay..”


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heist explainion

Loading [Yeosang]’s POV….  
Time: 9:30 pm

The missing bodies began piling back into our conference room following Junhee and Hongjoong instructions. Everyone made their way to a seat surrounding us and lowered themselves into them.

“First and foremost, Byeongkwan, how are you feeling?” Junhee spoke, Byeongkwan glanced around at everyone, brushing his hair out of his face as he leans in closer to Sehyoon who was sat beside him. “Better, I was just nervous.. Our last big ‘mission’ was a while ago so the nerves got to me.. Sehyoon gave me some medication, I’m good to go” Sehyoon rubbed his back lightly as he noticed the others muscles starting to tense up once again. Both Hongjoong and Junhee nodded in Byeongkwan’s direction.

“Okay, we don’t have a lot of time to go over this plan, we’re leaving at 10:15 the latest” Junhee scratched the side of his arm looking down at the game plan laid out in front of them all. “May I?” I spoke out, everyone seemingly shocked towards me stepping forward. Hongjoong gestured to me, letting me know I can go ahead with what I wanted to say.

I leaned forward, closer to the blueprints before I started speaking. “So, after doing more research and using the blueprint in which Sehyoon found” I looked over at Sehyoon, earning a small smile. I reached out and pointed to certain sections on the blueprint, matching whatever I say. “We’ve discovered that there are 4 different entrances, the front door, side door, back door but also the roof. Yuchan and I did some discussing of our own and figured it’d be easiest to send two people per entrance, excluding the front door, our strongest members going to the roof, of course.” I began to explain “Why excluding the front door?” Yunho was intrigued, genuinely wondering why we can to this decision. “Good question” Yuchan leans forward, folding his arms in front of him.

“Looking more into this, or even simply looking at the pictures of this bank, you can see the front door is obviously facing the street. That’s not good on our end since there would most likely be the few odd people walking past in town, which they’d call the cops and we’ve only have so much time before we’re shit out of luck.” Yuchan stated, Yunho nodded and leaned back in his seat. “Adding to that, we found pictures of the bank at night, there's way too much pointing in the direction of the front door for us to be able to get away with this. The side and back doors are dimly lit if not dark, hence why we decided to only got with the side, back and roof entrances.” I finished. 

“So, speaking of the roof entrance, how would we be getting up there?” Donghun adjusted the watch on his wrist as he questioned us. “Nearing the back of the building there multiple pipes and also one latter, if you’re able to access it, leading up to the roof.” I stated. 

“Let’s talk teams, yea?” Hongjoong finally voiced. “Ah, yes” I started as I shuffled through the pile of paperwork. I pull out a sheet of paper which have the set teams. “So, Yuchan, since he’s both a hacker and one of the strongest members, he volunteered to take the roof entrance. We also took it upon ourselves to put Jongho with him, since we all know how strong he is. Climbing would be no issue for him.” I explained, Yuchan taking the page from me. “As for the back door, Sehyoon and San. San you’re good with picking locks, but if there’s a keypad we know we can trust Sehyoon to crack the code.” Yuchan read off. 

Hongjoong, Junhee, Wooyoung and Jongho nodded, approving the teams. 

“Lastly, Donghun and Yeosang, for the side door. We trust between the two of you, you’ll be able to get in.” Yuchan finishes off. “Thank you guys, that was very thorough.” Hongjoong spoke, we replied with a confident smile. Junhee gestures over to Wooyoung and Jongho. “If you two want to go over the final plan, that’d be greatly appreciated”

“Gladly,” Wooyoung cleared his throat a bit “Junhee and Mingi are in charge of sniping the cameras before we even think about going in. Use your silencers and stay at a reasonable distance. There’s 2 cameras in the front, 3 on the side of the building where the side door is and another 2 in the back. If you two can take those out well be set and ready to go.” Wooyoung began to explain “Mingi since you are one of the drivers, we need you back and ready to leave as soon as everyone’s out of the building, but I’m sure that won’t be a problem” Wooyoung finished off. “Not a problem in the slightest, you can count on me.” Mingi assured.

“”Seonghwa, Hongjoong and I will stay back in the vans, give you guys instructions from there and keep an eye on the police monitors and we’ll need some of you to hack into the bank system so we can watch the cameras and look out for any type of alarms.” Wooyoung said. “The point of this is we go for what we can, grab everything and anything you can, once you can’t take anymore that’s when we’ll roll out.” Jongho added. 

“One more thing, once the cameras outside are out, Byeongkwan and Junhee are to stay back in the van with me unless backup is needed,” “on top of that if anything goes wrong with the systems we know byeongkwan will be able to get it back up and running” Hongjoong finished everything off as Junhee clicked open his phone to view the time.

“We don’t have much time. It’s 10 pm, everyone gather you whatever you need and lets go.” Junhee order.   
With that everyone shuffled and gathered everything we needed and we were off for our next big heist.


End file.
